sadcreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Abandoned Toy Loft's Secret
Ah, Toystores. Every childhood's favorite place to go.. You know, parents would want for their children the best of the best.. Back then, my parents used to take me to this toystore called "Toy Loft". Boy, I'm telling you; being there is like a child's dream come true. Lots of games, toys, and arcades.. What kid wouldn't like to go there? .. That is, until the years have passed. I heard that the place was now.. Abandoned. Which was kind of a bummer, since I wanted to go there before I moved to Illinois. While I was back there, I searched around the internet, wondering why they would shut down such a wonderful toystore like "Toy Loft". I heard that the walls were crumbling, being "marred" by water.. And that the place was left abandoned since 2007. But no explanation of why they abandoned it. .. I searched for some pictures.. And I found many of the areas I've come to remember when I was young. Here are one of the areas.. = Here's the Golf area where I used to play golf as a child.. And, finally.. The Hobbies & Toys area. Where you could play, and purchase some toys. ... Man, Seeing all this made me somewhat sad.. Yet, curious.. As if.. I wanted to see more. Yes, I wanted to see why did they left this toy shop in the first place. However.. The problem was; that It is a private property.. I needed to ask the owner of the place if I could visit. But the good thing is: One of my friends named Jeremy knows who the owner is, so I need to ask him for the owner's phone number. .. The next day, I called the owner of the place once I obtained his phone number, and this was our conversation.. " Hello? " I continued. " Ah, yes, who is it? " Said an old, but rough voice. " Yes, is this Mr. Paul? Owner of Toy Loft? " I asked nervously, and then waited for a response. " Yes, That is correct. I'm Paul.. " He responded with a serious tone, but gentle like. " Hello, Mr. Paul; I'm Jeremy's friend, Thomas? " " Hm! Hello, Mr. Thomas, pleasure meeting you. How may I help you? " " Well, y-you see sir, I've heard that your store has been abandoned for quite a while, and.. And- " " Let me guess, you want to visit the store.. " " Y-Yes, sir.. If its allright with you.. May I? " " Well.. If you have the guts to. " The man mumbled quietly " Huh? W-what was that? " " N-nothing, son. Listen, if you want to visit my store, you must promise me not to break anything, promise? " " I-I promise sir. " " Well, then.. Allright. Tommorow, I will arrive there in the morning, and give you the keys to the place. " " That's great! Thanks, Mr. Paul! " " Hey, son.. Just call me Paul now! haha! Now, let me tell ya the adress..." ---- .. Next day, I arrived to the old, abandoned toy store.. Man, when I looked at the sign.. I felt like my heart melted, and tears watered down my face as good memories were overflowing my mind.. Yet again.. I felt like an eerie, cold, fearful feeling inside my heart.. As if.. Something was not right. I got off my car, and walked up to the front doors, and next to me, Mr. Paul stood. an old, back-bended, white haired man with a Hollywoodian beard, and a Copstach moustahe. " .. Are you sure you want to go in? " He asked me. " ... S-sure, why? " I looked over to him, as I see.. Fear in Mr. Paul's eyes. " Well, son.. Lemme tell ya something I never told anyone before.. But first, lemme ask you this: Can I trust you? " He asked as he sat his hand on my shoulder, and giving me a worried look. " Of course, Mr. Paul.. Wh-what is it? " I asked with the same look, yet I felt like he was going to give me a warning for some sort.. And man, I was right. " You see.. The reason why I left this place is because.. Before this was just an average toy shop: This was a doll shop called " Dolly Top ". My sister LOVED to visit there, and I used to love to go there as well.. The place was pretty basic looking, pretty small, but dang.. It had ALOT of dolls! You see, the shop used to belong to my grandma, and grandpa. Grandpa made the dolls, as my grandma took care of the cash register. We used to play with many dolls there, but there were two dolls we adored VERY much.. They had no names, so we decided to call them "Bouncy Jill", and "Jumpy Jack". Lemme tell ya this, even if I am a male, I still loved dolls. Heck, everytime my grandpa needed help making the dolls, I assisted him. And ever since I learned how to make toys with him, fix them, and such.. I had the dream of oweing my own store someday. When Grandma, and Grandpa passed away together inside the shop when it was caught on fire.. Grandpa left me a note. Saying: "Boy, When You read this, remember that we always love you, and that we don't have much time left to live. So I want you to owe this property, and do whatever you want with it. But, please.. Take care of our little dolls." And what's funny is, that the two toys me and my sister used to play with was sitting NEXT to them, all bend up, as if they were sad. They looked new, though.. Only their clothes were a bit dirty from all the fire. So I cleaned them up at my place. By the time I had enough money to owe the property, It became mine. And so, I made this store. Now, the reason why I am worried son.. Is that.. After a few years of oweing the toy store.. At night.. I used to hear giggling, and music.. But no matter what: I couldn't find where did all of that racket came from. Yet again.. At some nights, when I heard the music, and went to the toy area.. I see both Jack & Jill sitting in the center of the room, all bent down, looking down to their little ol' shoes. Which is odd since I don't put them on the floor, I used to set them on a nice, little, clean shelf behind the cash register. Oh, but it wasn't just that night! No, EVERY night, the music goes on, and on, and on, the giggling, the laughing, the music just couldn't stop until I saw the dolls. I don't know what the heck was going on those nights, but I had enough. So I abandoned the place.. I'm telling you this, Thomas, because.. I fear that if this place is haunted.. Something would happen to ya. " Mr. Paul Explained worringly. " Hey, Don't worry, Mr. Paul! I'll be fine.. Hopefully. " I said even MORE nervously, as I felt my palms sweating, and my heart beating fast.. Now I understand why the place is abandoned.. Mr. Paul thought it was haunted. .. But I still wanted to go in. I wanted to see WHAT was in there, and what was doing all that noise that bothered Mr. Paul so much! " Well, son. Allright.. B-but you're not going alone! I'm coming with you! " Mr. Paul told me with a "brave" spirit. " What if something happens to y- " " Now now, son. I'm an ol' man now. Don't worry about me, if something happens. Let's just go in, and see if the racket is still around! " .. Minutes then, when we entered the place.. I felt a VERY cold breeze surrounding us, as if there was snow in there. It smelled like old painted, wet walls, and the place was a bit darker in the inside.. " Hey, Thomas, I bought a flashlight just in case, and some food with us if somethin' happens, allright? " " Yes, sir. " As we walked around, Paul told me more about his life. When he was a boy, he used to prank his sister who was named Rosemary. Scaring her with frogs, fake blood, and so on. Sure he looked pretty darn old, but he still had a great attitude, great humor, and a very kind heart. We got along as if he was my grandfather! Then.. The night has encountered us.. When It did.. Something very creepy, and chilling happened.. The music Mr. Paul talked about.. It began to be heard.. " Ring-Around-The-Rosie " was playing in a music box.. And we heard foot tappings, as if there was someone in a room, dancing.. The giggling sounded cute, but creepy.. " See, Thomas? That's w-what I was talkin' about! " Mr. Paul whispered to me. " Let's take a look, then.. " I said in courage, whispering back to him, then I began to make the lead, as Mr. Paul was following me. We tip-toed to the toys area, and we saw something VERY unexpecting, yet something that shivered my spine a little.. .. Two clowns, dancing in the center of the room, giggling, and having fun, as if there was some kind of party. " Wait.. Those clowns look like.. " Mr. Paul mumbled, and as he got closer.. We heard a glass shatter somewhere near us, and then, the clowns hid themselves together behind the cash register. Me, and Paul walked up to the cash register, and when we peeked at where the clowns hid.. They were not there.. As if, they were spirits. " What the- How in the world.. ?! " Mr. Paul said dumbfounded, as he looks side by side where the clowns "hid" "Well.. Atleast now we know who was making the noises, Mr. Paul.. " I said as I tried to think of the positive things. " Thomas! Thomas I know who they are! Those two are the dolls ME and Rosemary used to play with! " " Wait, what? How is it possible..?! They are just .. Dolls.. " " I dunno, boy; but We gonna have to catch 'em in the act! I want an explanation to this! " Mr. Paul said a bit angrily as he slammed his fist onto the desk. " A-Allright, Mr. Paul.. We can come here tommorow, and investigate. How's that? " I said, calming him down, as I rubbed his shoulder a bit, with a soft, smile on my face. " ... Well, allright, Thomas. " He said in a calmer tone, and sighed. .. The next day, we went back to the abandoned place, and stayed there for the rest of the day.. As we waited for the night to fall in; Mr. Paul told me a story about his wife who died in a car accident last year near the toyshop as she was heading home one night. And how much He and his wife spent time together around the shop. ... Then.. The night comes in. The Music began once again, but.. It was a different song this time.. " Row, Row, Row your boat " Was playing in another music box, and the two clowns we saw the other night, were bouncing in circles in the same spot we saw them last time. " Now's our chance, ain't it, Thomas? " Mr. Paul asked me quietly, and I nodded.. We both tip toed to them, and grabbed the girl. The male clown gasped as the girl clown was struggling my grasp, and he spoke.. " Let her go, please! She has done no harm to ya- WE have done no harm to ya! Please! I beg of ya! " " Tell us who you are, and why you are here! THEN, we let her go. " I replied strictly. " We were once toys in this shop, and we are protecting it from people who have been trying to demolish our home! We are just here to spook 'em out, that's all! " He replied worringly, with both his legs on the ground, giving me a begging pose as he says: " Please! Let her go! " Many times! " .. Now now, Jack. We are not here to hurt ya. " Mr. Paul said to the boy clown calmly, as he patted his back softly. " .. P-Paul? Paul! " The clown bounced up from his begging pose, and hugged Ol' man Paul. As I watched them hugging, my grasp began to go weak, and I let go the girl clown as she runs up to Paul, with tears in her eyes; hugging him, as well. " We've been protecting this store for you, Paul! We still are! See? We are strong! " " How sweet of you two to do so.. But.. May I ask .. How did you .. How are you alive? You were just dolls back then, and now .. You're alive! N-not that its a bad thing, though! " Mr. Paul chuckled a little, and smiled at the two clowns. " Well, Paul.. We've always been alive! We are not just ordinary clowns! We used to be voodoos back then from a very ol' woman called Norn! (Norn is an Icelandic word meaning "Witch") But then, she abandoned us, and then daddy (Paul's grandfather) found us, and thought we were just blank looking dolls with no hair, or a nose! So then; he re-designed us! And here we are! " Jill explained, then.. " Norn was a bad person! She used to stab us with needles! I hate needles! " Jack replied after Jill finished her sentence. " Well.. Grandpa never told me about that! That's awful! " Paul commented all worry like. " So, you're here just to protect the toy store? Why you never told Paul about your life? Or this.. "secret"? " I asked as I walked close to them. " W-well.. Uhm.. Mr.. Mr.. " Jill tried to say my name, though she didn't knew so. " Thomas. " I told her. " Ah! Thomas. Well, Mr, Thomas.. I don't want our best friend here to be spooked out about us! I just dont want him to throw us away like Norn did when SHE found out! " Jill explained looking down, sniffing, and shaking. " .. ''W-Will ''you throw us away, Paul? " Jack asked Mr. Paul as he looked at him with a scared, sad expression on his face. " Of course not, guys! Ya know I love you all! You are very meaningful to me! Really! Ever since Grandpa and Grandma died, you two are the only possesions I have left as a memento from 'em! " Paul responded with a smile on their face. .. Then.. We felt something.. An earthquake. Shelfs have fallen on the ground, glasses SHATTERING through the windows, and we saw a wrecking ball in the hallways. And we heard people.. And trucks beeping closer, and closer.. I looked by the window, and I saw the demolition people.. I was frightened.. And I wanted to STOP them from demolishing the place! " I-Its them!! It's the people!! " Jack said nervously as Jill held close to him, tearing up, and whimpering. " Thomas! We must sto- " And right before finishing the sentence... Paul was suddenly HIT by a wrecking ball, and his head punched against the wall, ending up in a pile of blood coming from his head. I rushed over to Paul, and held him close. Both clowns screamed when it happened, and ran up to them faster than I did. They both sobbed, as Paul was coughing up blood.. I held him close to me, and telling him.. " PAUL! M-Mr. Paul! Please hand IN THERE!! Don't leave us!! " I began to tell him as tears began to water from my eyes. " ... T-Thomas.. *cough cough* .. Please.. Take care of my.. Dolls.. Don't worry about m-me.. I-I told ya before.. That .. I'm an ol' man... Y-Ya shouldn't worry now.. Now I will see my wife... M-my grandpa.. And m-my grandma in H-Heaven.. I can f-finally see them again.. A-after all these years... Of *wheezes* .. D-depression.. Thomas.. You a-are l-like a s-son I never h-had.. I-I always wanted a child.. B-but m-my wife couldn't have children... And T-Thomas.. You are the son... I always wanted to have.. These t-two dolls.. Were my o-only companion w-when I-I was l-left behind... Thomas.. P-Please... I'm begging ya.. T-take care of them... " Paul says to me, as his colorful cheeks began to drain out, and his skin turns whiter, and whiter.. " I-I will, Mr. Paul.. W-what about those people?! " " Thomas... St-stop... Them... Please... This store... Is important to me... I'm begging ya... Stop them.. And.. *coughs one more time* .. I will always.. Love all of you... Good..B... " ..B-Before he could finish his last words.. He exhaled his last breath.. And passed away around my arms.. I couldn't stop crying, the tears have fallen down to my face like a waterfall.. This man might not have been related to me, but THIS man.. Has gone through ALOT in his life.. And the only companions he had were Jack & Jill.. Without them.. I don't know what would have happened to Paul. But PAUL.. Was like a father to me. .. Minutes then, I unleashed my anger against a window, shattered it, and walked by it, I ran up to the demolition people, and got in their way. I yelled " STOP!!! " really loudly as tears fell more into my eyes. " Sir, please get out of the w- " " NO! You CANNOT demolish this place! I bet you didn't even had PERMISSION to!! Besides! This place have bought many adults memories from their childhood! Didn't YOU ALL had a childhood?! What would people around these areas THINK about you?! THINK about that!! The owner of this place have DIED in my hands BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN WRECKING BALL!!! And.. AND this place is held by Mr. Paul's dead family!! " " ... Sir.. I.. " The business man sighed, shook his head as he looked down to the floor, and began to think.. Then.. He said.. " ... Fine. But who would keep a place like this? Its ABANDONED. " " No one. Leave this place abandoned.. For the love of Mr. Paul's spirit.. PLEASE. " ... He just walked away from me, and then the demolition people began to follow him, along with the trucks, slowly dissapearing out of my sight. When they left, I sighed in relief.. and head back to the place.. Both clowns looked at me, and hugged me softly, sobbing, and shaking.. I suddenly felt weak again, and tagged along. .. Months then, I buried Mr. Paul in a big hole that's left in a room, and bought dirt from outside, filling it in once Mr. Paul was buried in there. Along with Jack & Jill's help, of course. Hours then after praying, I had to leave, because I was going to move to Illinois. When I told the clowns about it, they were sad, and heartbroken, then they smiled weakly. Jill walked up to me, and held my hands softly.. " .. M-Mr. Thomas.. We understand. Don't worry.. " Jill continued.. " We will protect Paul, here! We all will! " Jack said after Jill.. " B-but what if the demolition people comes back? " I asked.. " It's allright.. We will just do our old routine we do all the time! Spook them! " Jill giggled. " .. Well, okay then.. " I walked up to them, and gave them a big, goodbye hug. My heart sank as tears had fallen into my eyes.. Then.. I walked away.. And walked out of the place... ...When I look back.. I see them waving goodbye to me.. And when I do.. I see four other spirits waving goodbye at me.. It was Paul.. Two elders.. And a young, beautiful woman.